User blog:ErdamonPL/Aghosth - the Lord of Death
Yey, the first Veteran (Duskbringer in this case) made by me, that uses in-game model, which is Lich's model. And this time, his icons are in .png format! Lorewise, I didn't really thought of anything, aside from him being a Duskbringer. In game, Aghosth is a mage, who's abillity to nuke isn't that great, but on the other hand he can quite efficiently duel people and disable one important target, while also he has nice teamfight presence with his ult. His innate abillity grants him very good sustain in lane, if he lasthits well of course, if not, he's punished with either dying, or going back to base, conclusion is the same: he loses at lot of xp. But lasthitting well rewards him with staying longer in lane and being able to turn the tables. His Q is a very good harrasing tool, it not only deals some nice damage early game, but it also slows down enemy, and a guaranteed slow means = guaranteed kill, at least if allies follow you and decide to attack the bastard. W is very tricky to use, it might sound like a good protection from right-clicking bastard (which actually is), but remember that all under the effect of this abillity are affected by magic damage amplification, not only enemies. Also, since Aghosth's ratios aren't that good, and he needs some defensive items due to his short range, this sometimes might be the only way to boost your damage, but how rewarding when used properly! E is a good abillity to force enemy out of the lane, it provides really good early game damage and nice silence that can prevent enemy from engaging on you, but if enemies will be fast enough to engage and kill you before the Scar procs... you're screwed. And then we get to Aghosth's R which is very good AoE damage nuke, while also grants a nice utillity, burning enemy's mana and slowing them is always nice, but don't forget that it also heals you, compensating the need to get into close range to get the enemies with it. While his burst is not that significant overall, he still can be viable to his team, and his amazing laning phase should not be underistimated. | | | }} points of Aghosth's health. }} }} Aghosth causes the body of targeted enemy unit to rapidly decay. The target suffers magic damage and becomes slowed for 3 seconds. |leveling = |range = 625 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Aghosth condemns selected unit to exile for 2.5 seconds. For that duration, the unit cannot be attacked, nor attack, it can however cast spells, while also recieves bonus magic damage. |leveling = |range = 550 |cooldown = 20 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} }} Aghosth curses selected enemy unit with Scar of Death for 3 seconds, for that duration, Scar grants vision over the target. After those 3 seconds, the Scar detonates, dealing magic damage to the target and silences it for a short duration. Deals 50% of damage to all enemies in a 300-unit radius around the primary target |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana }} }} Aghosth curses selected enemy hero. This hero takes instantly a huge amount of magical damage and recieves a slow for a duration. Additionaly, the target's curse spreads upon enemy units within 400-unit radius, causing them to lose mana per second (including the main target). |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Change log 03.10 -Added -Soul Stealer (I): Heal increased from 5/9/13/17 to 8/12/16/20, now scales with , renamed to "Soul Eater" (Now makes 17% more sense!) -Decay (Q): Now damage is dealt instantly (damage unchanged), Slow now lasts 3 seconds instead of 4, Cooldown reduced from 14 at all ranks to 12/11/10/9/8 -Scar of Death (E): Now additionaly deals 50% damage to enemies around primary target, Cooldown reduced from 14/13/12/11/10 to 12/11/10/9/8 -Eye of Darkness ®: Renamed to "Curse of the Underworld", Now the spell deals magic damage to single enemy unit and slows it, while also applying a negative aura to the target which burns mana of all enemy units around per second. Damage increased from 200/300/400 to 200/350/500. Mana burn changed from instant to per second (if enemies are within the aura). The mana burn now lasts 5/6/7 seconds. Range increased from 400 to 600 Category:Blog posts Category:Custom Heroes